Well, That Elevated Quickly
by Lizzy '-' rocks
Summary: Onodera is enjoying his normal Thursday morning, when it's rather rudely interrupted by Takano... getting stuck in the elevator with him. Alone. What could possibly go wrong? One-shot, Onodera X Takano. Fluffy story is fluffy. Enjoy!


A/N-I know I said this would be up a week ago, but I didn't get it back from my lovely editor until now. But here's Emio Shira and I's awesome-ish oneshot! Not sure what to say, it's fairly self-explanatory. Sorry if they seem a bit out of character, neither of us have ever written for SIH before. Well, hope you enjoy! Thanks as always to Moonflower121 for editing (Even if I was the one who read the whole thing out loud...)

* * *

Onodera awoke that morning feeling very much like he did every morning. That is to say, the day (It was a Thursday) began uneventfully. Regrettably, it didn't stay that way for very long.

He got ready for work and had actually made his way all of the way to Marukawa Publishing (Alone, thankfully, since Takano was nowhere to be seen) before any kind of mishap occurred.

The elevator doors up to his floor had nearly closed when, at the last second, a shoe made its way between the doors, holding them open so that another passenger could enter.

Onodera's eyes slowly made their way up from the well-polished leather shoes, neatly ironed slacks, and to a (decidedly masculine) chest, clothed in a neatly ironed shirt and tie, and finally up to said person's face.

He had known who it was just from seeing his shoes, really, he was just delaying the inevitable eye contact that would, without a doubt, turn into some kind on conversation.

"Morning, Onodera." Takano's voice broke the silence.

"G-good morning, Takano-san." Before anything else could be said by either of them (or before the awkward silence could set in) the elevator machinery groaned loudly in a way that couldn't be considered normal, and dropped about a foot before jerking to a stop.

No.

This was _not_ happening.

Not today, on this nice and perfectly normal Thursday- If he had to be trapped in an elevator with _anyone else on the whole planet_, he wouldn't have minded.

But it was Takano.

So he minded.

A lot, in fact.

He turned towards the door and balled his hands into fists frantically, having every intention of furiously pounding his way out, no matter the consequences, and not having to be around Takano for the rest of the day. Not that it would actually work, but... Action first. Consequences later. He was just thrusting his fist forward when-

"Onodera, am I really that bad of company?" Takano suddenly held Onodera's slim wrist in his hand, clearly not needing much effort to stop him.

Onodera wrenched his hand out of Takano's grip, and pressed himself into the corner of the elevator, trying desperately to create as much space between himself and his former lover as was physically possible, given the confined space.

That, as it turned out, didn't exactly have the intention he intended. Takano stepped close- _too close_- and rested one hand firmly on Onodera's shoulder. He came closer, approaching until there were only a few inches of space between them.

Onodera squeezed his eyes closed and braced himself for the impact that he kept telling himself, over and over, that he didn't want.

But it never came...

Onodera cracked one eye open hesitantly, seeing Takano in almost exactly the same position he had been before. But something about his eyes had changed, something he couldn't quite put a finger on.

It was somewhere between anger and sadness, and was an unusual expression to see on him of all people, to say the least.

"T-Takano-san?" he stuttered, unsure what else to do. He was rather flustered because of the his boss's close proximity and odd reaction. Takano took a half-step back and crossed his arms.

"What, Onodera? There's clearly something on your mind. What is it?" Onodera didn't answer, but tried to take another half-step back.

"Well, nothing really-" That was a lie, his mind was full of a dizzying amount of thought and emotion "-but how else am I supposed to react to you that close to me?" A short silence, interrupted by Takano saying,

"What's wrong? Were you expecting something to _happen_?" Onodera took a half-step forward, as though he had been provoked and was trying to restrain himself. A more-than-a-little awkward silence followed. Onodera ran through his thoughts quickly, trying to find a way of breaking the quiet. _How about that new mangaka our department just got assigned?_

"H-hey, how's the next volume of Arakawa-sensei's book going? I mean... uh..." He trailed off, unsure what to say for what felt like the thousandth time. Before he could finish voicing the half-thought Takano said,

"Onodera, you know, there's more between us than just a work relationship-" Onodera's eyes widened at the implications that could have behind it. "-So we can talk about stuff besides work."

"Well, yeah, I... I guess, but I just thought, since we're on duty and at work right now..." Again, he found himself unable to form a coherent sentence, although the general meaning was clear.

"That hasn't stopped me before" Well, _that _didn't sound R-rated. Note the sarcasm.

"W-whaaa? When, I mean- Nothing has ever gone that far- I,uh..." Really, Onodera was starting to question his mental stability, due to his complete inability to talk and actually make sense.

"Oh, stop acting like the victim here. You know that's not what I meant."

"What do you mean? Of course it is, pig!"

"Oh, really, Onodera? You're going to insult me by calling me a barnyard animal?" A slight smirk of amusement spread across Takano's face. Onodera sighed, not really in the mood to start an argument, given he would most likely lose whatever dispute arose.

"Um... How long do you think we're going to be in here. anyway?" Onodera figured it was best to just change the subject, desperately hoping that they would be free soon.

"I don't know. However long it takes them to realize we're missing, I suppose. Which may be a while, since I don't think anyone saw us get in here." Takano didn't seem to notice the sudden subject change, despite it really being rather obvious. However, with the idea of spending 'a while' stuck there, Onodera again frantically threw himself at the doors, trying to find an escape from the elevator, which was beginning to feel more like a jail every second.

"Really, Onodera? It's not _that_ bad, is it? Or do you really hate me that much?" Onodera tried to think of a reply that wouldn't make him sound like a complete idiot. Yes, he would rather be anywhere else on the whole planet. And yes, there was a small portion that still hated him from ten years ago. But the part of him that wanted Takano Masamune to go die in a hole- Well, that part of him was gone.

Not that Onodera would ever completely forget what had happened and his complete heartbreak in high school, but that was then and this was now. And now... _No, _he told himself firmly, _I can't think like this, I sound like some damn romantic. I'll just block out my feelings and try not to think about it.._.

Takano looked up and said in monotone, "Stop acting like a baby that just got his candy stolen or something. It's pathetic." A sudden wave of anger flared up inside of Onodera- _How can he be so straightforward about everything? Geez... But yet, there's a part of me, somewhere, that l-lov- no, cares about him. It won't go away, no matter how hard I try to pretend it doesn't exist..._

Onodera looked down, having managed to thoroughly depress himself wih his thoughts.

"Hey, what's wrong now?" Takano asked, crossing his arms pensively like the casual person he thinks he is.

"N-nothing." Takano frowned, clearly not satisfied by the reply.

"Onodera, you're as bad of a liar now as you were ten years ago. Honestly, I can tell when there's something on your mind." Takano slid to the ground, patting the space next to him for Onodera to join him. He did, if a bit tentatively.

"It's just... Um..." Onodera felt his cheeks heat up, and knew that their obvious redness would give him away. He bit his lip slightly, looking around everywhere except at the man beside him.

"If you're going to confess your love to me, you should hurry up with it already." Takano's bluntness made Onodera's cheeks turn even darker.

"Well, it's not quite like that, but I-" Onodera was cut off by a sudden pressure on his mouth. He tensed, and realized with a shock that Takano was kissing him- Not forcing himself, not trying to prove a point, but genuinely pouring a thousand thoughts and emotions into the contact.

He pulled away, and Onodera looked over at him with wide eyes. Almost as if it was on cue, the elevator machinery groaned to life. A moment later, it started moving upward. Onodera stood up quickly, his cheeks still pink. Takano rose a moment later, and the metal doors slid open.

Onodera brushed past him, still flooded with more emotions than he cared to deal with. He had almost made it around the corner when Takano called,

"Oi! Onodera! I need that new volume of Arakawa-sensei's book before you can leave today." Well... Apparently what happened in the elevator, stayed in the elevator.

* * *

A/N- How was it? I fixed the ending about three times before I liked it, so I hope you guys are satisfied! Remember, reviews are author food, so leave some feedback so I don't starve? What you liked, what you hated, I don't really care :) Also, should we write more for SIH? Just wondering, so I know what I should write more of!


End file.
